


When You Were Mine

by Stycsdia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lydia says she's over him but she's not, Stiles Stilinski being a cocky ass who secretly loves Lydia, Stuck inside the school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycsdia/pseuds/Stycsdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who says Lydia Martin isn't noticed?"<br/>He scooted a little closer to her, making her flinch but she didn't back away.<br/>"I still notice her. Always have always will."<br/>•<br/>Lydia and Stiles were friends in elementary & middle school until Stiles became too popular and they slowly started growing apart. What happens when they are forced to talk because they're stuck together alone in a classroom during a lockdown for who knows how long? And will they bring back old feelings that they've had for eachother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hamilton, didn't know what to use and Burn was playing.  
> This was just a quick idea I had, I'm not that well at writing so bare with me. It may seem boring but trust me the feels hit you at the end!

_On their last day of 8th grade, Stiles ran to hug Lydia picking her up off the ground._  
_"We did it, high school here we come."_

_She just smiled at him and held onto him tighter. He put her down but still held her and looking her in the eyes he said the words that have been playing in her head ever since._  
_Promise me we'll still be together in high school no matter what."_  
_She tried not to blush when he said "together" but she promised him anyway and he reached down and kissed her on her cheek. She's never forget that day and was excited for what high school had planned for the both of them._

* * *

2 years later

Lydia walks in the doors of her school and quickly finds Allison and their friends. Smiling she approaches the group and together they talk until the bell rings and forces them to go to their first period. Lydia's first class is Chemistry, which she has no problem with-in fact it's her favorite subject but Stiles happens to be in that same class; the only class with him. Even if she's mad at him for leaving her for the popular kids last year, she at least admits to her herself that she misses him. She doesn't blame him for leaving her, he's always smiling at everyone and easily the most attractive guy in school. Lydia was just the side friend who was forgotten or unnoticed. He at least had the decency of waiting for Lydia to meet another friend- Allison the first week of their freshman year, then he slowing left her until she would never talk to him. 

So far this year they haven't talked to each other or even made eye contact. Lydia likes to think she doesn't need him anyway, she's met a lot of people who are her friends and doesn't need him. And he clearly hasn't even noticed her in their high school years. So much for "staying together."

As she makes her way in class she takes her usual seat by her friend Jason in the front. She has a good time with him and rumor has it he likes her, but she doesn't mind or bring it up. A minute before the bell rings a loud group comes in the back of the class and she doesn't have to turn around to know it's Stiles' group of friends. She rolls her eyes and gets herself ready for for the lecture. 

He's running to class because he cannot be late again in Chem the teacher has had enough of him already. As soon as he walks in he spots her as usual in her usual spot next to that kid Justin? who always manages to make her smile in class. It's good to see her smile, it was always her best feature.

About twenty minutes into the class, Stiles and Lydia go to the bathroom that's in the classroom to wash up after having a lab and had to dig through dirt. What they don't hear is the fire alarm going off and the principle on speaker warning everything to leave the school because of a suspect, forcing all the students to go outside until the police clear it. Stiles comes out of the bathroom and stops when he sees the room is pitch black and empty. He goes to open the door but it's lock from the outside. He's about to pull out his phone when he hears someone coming from the other side of the room. He knows it's her before he sees her hair; he recognized the familiar walk that always made him smile. But right now it's making him feel nervous and he quickly turns around.

* * *

She walks out of the bathroom reading the texts on her phone from her mom asking her if she's okay. She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion and kept walking until she realized the room was dark and vacant. She tried going to one of the doors to open but it was locked from the outside. 

"Already tried that" came a voice from her behind her.

"Holy shit"

She jumped from the voice because she wasn't alone and also that fact that it was Stile's voice. In the process of jumping she dropped her phone and lost her balance. She reached for a desk but instead felt a hand grab her and the other on her waist. Once she balanced herself she quickly stepped away from him and tried to not make eye contact. At that moment she saw her phone of the ground next to the door and as she bent down to pick it up he did the same and they bumped shoulders and this time she was really off guard and he sent her flying falling backwards to the hard ground. He was quick on his feet and caught her bride style and lifted her up to a desk then grabbed her phone and handed it to her. 

"Sorry about that." He awkwardly rubber the back of his neck as he tilted his head towards her shoulder. She gave a look and then hopped off the desk not once making full eye contact with him. 

She walked over to turn the lights of the class room on and turned to him as she barked at him "you could have at least turned on the damn lights don't act like it's your first time in this clas-"

But was shut up with a hand over her mouth and a very close Stiles in front her of her. He quickly turned off the lights and grabbed her hand to drag her behind the desk of the teacher. While he walked them over there she yanked her hand out of his and starting shouting at him 

"What the fuck Stiles what are you even-"

Again she was shut by his hand over her mouth and that pissed her off even more and he could have swarn fire was showing in her eyes. He quickly let go and put his hands up in defeat. 

"Okay I'll stop but shut the hell up if not they'll find us and you'll get us both dead."

She stared at him with a weird expression but he grabbed her hand again and pulled her down to hide behind the desk. 

"What are you even saying?!" She whispered harshly at him.

"I got a text from my buddy that there's a suspect in the school and they had a lock down outside but apparently me and you are the only ones left inside, so as much as you hate me I'd appreciate it if you don't kill me with your stare until after we survive this."

"I don't hate you, but if you put your hand on my mouth again I swear I'll scream and let the person know you're here and I'll hide."

He blinked a couple of times and furrowed his brows together, 

"Wow what wrong did I do to you to deserve this, you stop talking to me and become a different person."

She squinted her eyes at him and took all her might not to shout at him, only loud whisper, 

"Don't you dare stiles. Don't go blaming me for what YOU did, can we just not talk until all of this gets solved and we can go on with our lives? Thanks."

And with that she turned around and let her back face him. He sat there staring at her back in shock and turned the other way too and started playing on his phone to try to distract himself from what just happened. 

Around fifteen minutes passed by and Stiles groaned loudly as his phone died on him. He quickly turn to see if he got her attention but she sat there motionless. He crawled cautiously to see if she was okay but she was too lost in thought to notice him. He was about to go back to his spot when his eye caught something sparkly on her face, a tear. Stiles didn't think twice before he crawled over in front of her and  **wiped**  the tear off her cheek. That brought her back from her thoughts and snapped her eyes at him. She panicked and finally looked into his eyes and tried to space herself from him.

Wiping her eyes she whispered in his direction

"I'm fine I don't need your pity just cause you saw a tear, please don't look at me like that." She shot him a quick glance and his features still remained the same. He wasn't gonna let her keep doing this to him so he scooted closer to her and grabbed her wrists and shook them a little to get her attention.

"Can you at least look at me in the eye, is that too much to ask?"

She let out a breathe and looked up at him. And from then their eyes locked. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his. She blinked then let another tear fall out as as relaxed under his hand embrace. 

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a bitch to you, I didn't mean it when I said I would let them take you. I'd never do that, even if we aren't close anymore."

A faint smile started forming on his face and relaxed his grip on her.

"Nah it's good, it keeps me on my feet when you talk to me like that."

He noticed a faint smile stretch on her lips and chuckled a little himself. 

"There's that smile. The one that got us out of trouble in school. Still beautiful and apologetic."

  _Shit did I really just say that it'll scare her off._

 She looked down as she tried not to show the blush on her cheeks, she shouldn't be acting like this. He didn't really mean it, he's just trying to make her feel better because he saw her crying. Before she thinks her anger gets the best of her. "I'm surprised you even remember that stuff, seems like you've forgotten. Hell, seems like you've even forgotten me, I don't blame you though, I'm not really noticed by anyone anyway."

With that she puts her space in between the two and goes to turn her back to him again. She deserves this, and silence is what she will get. There is noise behind her and she's certain he's turned around too and forgotten her. 

But she's wrong, Stiles was so shocked of what just happened he sat their again staring at her back. Then he came to senses and crawled his way until he was right behind her. He touched her shoulder to get her attention but she jerked it away. He didn't give up and stood up, walked in front of her and sat down. He left out a huff and let himself think of what we was gonna say. When he looked back up he noticed her staring at him and she quickly looked away. Making up his mind, he let the words come out. "Who says Lydia Martin isn't noticed?"

He scooted a little closer to her, making her flinch but she didn't back away. 

"I still notice her. Always have always will."

He gave her a reassuring smile and she glanced up to look at him. She shook her head and just stared at him. How could he say that to her when he hasn't said a word to her since first week of freshman year. Lydia made up her mind and stood up in front of him and walked away to the other side of the classroom making her way to hide behind one of the cabinets. She wasn't going to let it slide so easily, he needs to know how much it affected her. 

Stiles didn't care anymore about the suspect in their school because Lydia just walked away from him and he just told her he care still. He stood up too and shouted her name. Just as she was about to sit down behind a cabinet he jobbed his way through the room and caught her hand and pulled her up. She wasn't expecting the sudden touch and sent them both tripping backwards and they fell on the ground, Lydia landing on top of Stiles. She stared at a very close Stiles in shock and quickly untangled herself from his hold. In the proceeds Stiles turned to the door and squinted his eyes then turned back to Lydia and grabbed her waist and pulled her down again. 

"What are you-"

Stiles didn't think and put his mouth over hers yet again and then realized what he did and pulled it away. Putting his index finger to his mouth and mouthing a sorry to her he pointed at the door and in fact there was footsteps near the door. Lydia froze and laid completely and held on his body trying to call herself down. After what seemed like forever, the sound became faint until there was a sound door of a door opening forwards the direction where the cafeteria is. Stiles let out a breathe and pulled himself up to a seating position with Lydia still on his lap. Quickly hiding the smile on his face he moved her hair to see her frantic eyes. He examined her and held her shoulders as he asked if she was okay. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and realized the position they were in and she got off his legs and sat by the cabinets. Stiles was able to make eye contact with her and scooted close to her enough to whisper "sorry about my hand on your mouth again I just didn't know how to shut you up besides the hand over mouth or kissing you-which would be bad and would get us both caught." He quickly muttered at the end and looked away in embarrassment. Lydia took a deep breathe trying to get the image of her and Stiles kissing out of her head. She moved a little out of her hiding spot and mumbled a 'thank you for that.' With that Stiles leaned his back on the leg of a desk and tried to occupy his mind with something else. Lydia was tired of the whole being mad at him and if they were going to get hurt or even killed, she'd at least want to remember a good reunion. So she stood up and sat next to him and faced the window he was facing in silence. 

Turing to face him she broke the silence. 

"Stiles." 

He turned to face her as well and she gave him a light smile and he returned one. 

"How are you doing"

Stiles let out a chuckle before whispering back "I've been in better situations, but it's not so bad since you're here."

Lydia broke the contact as she stared back at the window. "Can you please stop with that."

"With what?"

"With the meaningful sentences you don't have to act like you care I'm okay Stiles I've moved on."

Stiles stared at the uneasiness in her eyes and turned his whole body towards her. 

_This is it. Do it._

"I haven't."

Lydia froze in her gaze. Did he just say he hasn't moved on?

"Lydia I-I I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't mean to honestly. I just saw you make new friends and you looked so happy and I realized you were better off without me. You're one of the most kind, friendly and beautiful people I've met. I much as I wanted you for myself it was selfish of me and I let myself think the best for you was to leave you to make new friends. And I've leaned with time I made the right choice. So please with time I hope you forgive me one day. I miss you-I mean all the good memories between the two."

He looked up at her and saw her eyes shine, but she didn't turn to him. 

"Stiles you don't get to do that. Just go on about how you thought that was 'the best for me', when did you bother asking me? How could you do that? I needed you the most and I thought what we had was special. You walking away on me hit me hard, I just didn't show it because I didn't want you knowing how much in pain I was. I would try to go to you but I'd see you flirting with a girl or laughing with your friends. You didn't need me. You don't need me. So just because we could be in danger doesn't mean you get to tell me all of this." And with that she whipped the single tear in her eyes and stood up to go to the girls bathroom to finally distance herself from him until they were rescued. He called after her but she didn't turn, she just kept ruling until she got to a stall and shut the door. 

Half of her knew he would follow and after about two minutes from her speech she heard the door open and footsteps walking. 

Stiles walked in silently and just sat in front of the door of the stall she was in. He left her words sink in and he clenched his fists with anger towards himself of what he did her her and their friendship-his love for her. He planned on staying here until the coast was clear and they could both continue with their lives without each other, like he forced them to. 

Lydia couldn't stand with the way she acted around him and she decided it was best for them to not damage themselves even more. The opened the door and breathed out before looking at him. 

Stiles was now resting his body on the door when Lydia opened it and he fell down hard on his head, the last thing he heard was Lydia call his name before everything went black.

Lydia saw what was happening before her, Stiles' head crashing on the ground with a loud 'thud' and his eyes closing. She quickly bent down and shook his body. She called for him but he laid their motionless. Tears began to form in her eyes and she kept shaking him. With a sudden jerk Stiles woke up and Lydia let out breathe and threw herself on top of his chest and quietly sobbed. Stiles felt her shake on top of him and he sat up quickly to check on her. His head refused and gave him a strong pain that forced him to lay back down. Lydia felt the movement and sat up to look at him. She lightly smiled as she touched his cheek and asked if he was okay. He gave her a smirk and closed his eyes with the feeling of warmth with Lydia's palm on his face. He opened his eyes after the pain was gone and slowed sat up. Lydia helped him while still keeping her hand on his face. Stiles reached for her face too and wiped the tears coming out of her eyes. He gathered the courage to slowly pull her in a hug. She leaned in his touch and let her body relax in his hold. Then she broke down and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for all of this. Stiles I miss you and I'm sorry for not going up to you even after all of this." 

Stiles pulled her back to give her a smile and wipe away the tears on her cheeks. She was able to give him a smile back and he pulled her back in his arms as she clung to the front of his shirt like her life depended on it. 

After a couple of minutes of the silence, they parted and Stiles stood up and reached a hand out to help her up. She gladly took his hand and held it in hers and she stared in his eyes. At the same time they moved their eyes to each other's lips and they slowly let themselfs lean in. Just as he left her lips part a loud bang jolted him and he felt sudden numbness on his hand. He looked to see his cover in blood. Stiles then jerked his head up to see Lydia facing something to their left and when he looked a man covered in a mask held a gun towards to them. Stiles instinct kicked in and he pulled Lydia behind him with his good hand and slowly started to move them backwards. The stranger walked forward and stiles knew he had to keep Lydia. 

"Whatever you do keep your eyes on the gun until I tell you then run out of this school. Lydia do exactly as I say."

He felt Lydia clutch his arm and he her herd breath hitch and without giving her a chance to speak he ran towards the man and tackled him. 

"RUN LYDIA."

Stiles was able to knock the gun out of the man and kicked it as far from the two of them. Stiles then saw in a flash a hand sock his face and felt blood come out of his nose. The man took his gun and got up to run after Lydia. Stiles reacted fast and ran after the man. As he turned the corner the man stood with the gun facing Stiles again and as he felt the fear come to him he saw Lydia behind him and hit the man's head with a pan. Instantly the man fell and Lydia gasped and ran to Stiles as fast as she could. She jumped up on him and he caught her with his arm and the two let a second go by to make sure they were okay before they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. It was a passionate kiss like I'm the chick flicks they use to watch together. Once the kiss had deepened they pulled away to take a breathe. Lydia had her back to the unconscious man and before Stiles could act the man still laying down pulled down his gun and aimed for Lydia. Stiles shoved them both to the ground barely dodging the bullet. Soon after that the doors behind them opened and Stiles' dad confiscated the gun and arrested the man.

Stiles and Lydia were still sprawled on the ground in shock. Stiles groaned as his back ached from the hard fall. The sheriff walked over to them and help each of them up. Stiles would get his lecture later but for now he dad was glad they were both safe. He told the two teenagers to stay put until the paramedics came and left them alone in the school again. Lydia had a couple of tears in her eyes and she reached for Stiles' hand.

"You saved me more than once in less than an hour."

She cried more freely now and he held her in another hug.

"I'm okay Lydia we are okay."

And he kissed her and she kissed him back, and when they pulled back they leaned on each other's foreheads and Stiles got his courage, "You know you I love."

Lydia pulled back in shock and smiled widely and she nodded and kissed him again. Through the kisses she whispered an "I love you too." 

And she felt him smile against her and he pulled her back just to see her beautiful smile. That smile that he loves was because of him. And he loved her. And she loved him. He took her hand in his kissed her one more time and they walked out of the school together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! It's pretty shitting now that I've reread it twice but hopefully it wasn't too bad!


End file.
